Something More
by ohmyload
Summary: When it comes to the Marauders you don’t love them, you lust them.  They have well sculpted features that even make McGonagall weak in the knees or it could be the fact they just used a charm that turns your body into jelly.  All girls crave them, especia
1. Chapter 1

"Wipe up that trail of drool running down your chin, will you?" Lily Evans said to her friend Roriana who had spent the last minute staring at Sirius.

"He is worth every bit of drool."

"Just go talk to him."

"Who said I wanted to talk? I just want to touch!"

"Fat chance," Lily said breezily, not looking up from her book.

"Lily, it's a little thing called lust. People who possess feelings usually experience this –sometimes- daunting emotion." Roriana stood up on the couch in the Gryffindor common rooms, she placed one hand on her heart, and one hand towards the ceiling as she declared, "there comes a time when every girl needs to take the bull by the horns and admit; I'm horny."

"And there comes a time when every girl makes a total fool of themselves."

"My time has passed," Roriana said, not the least bit embarrassed as she sunk down into the couch.

"Listen," Lily said, closing her book and setting it to the side. "If you fancy him-"

"-lust him, Lily. Lust, not love."

"Right since you 'lust' him, just ask him out."

"And then what?"

Lily sighed, "talk, play poker, I don't know!"

"Poker? Like, Poke-her?"

"No, it's a muggle game-never mind." Lily pinched the bridge of her nose, inhaling deeply. "Why are we friends?"

"…Because I'm sexy."

"…I could do much better."

"…I don't watch you take showers."

"…I'm smart, how did this happen?"

"…I make good jello, not watery or anything."

"…I read books."

"…I can count to ten in French."

"What are you rambling on about?"

"…Un, du, twa, blue, chu, glue…"

"Those aren't even the right words!" 

"Show's what you know."

"I could teach you French, my father owns a nice little villa right outside of Paris." Roriana turned around only to see miss-somehow-manages-to-be-a-slut-even-though-she-has-no-boobs-but-  
sticks-them-out-to-make-them-appear-bigger-and-pratically-eats-boys-with-them. She also goes by Veronica.

"If your fathers so rich why can't he afford to buy you real boobs? With you always stick your chest out that must take an awful toll on you're back."

"I know you're just jealous," she said, putting her hands on her hips and getting down to Roriana's face, with a sickly sweet smile. "You and you're suck-y eyebrows."

"Way to retaliate." 

Veronica snorted, "I wasn't talking about math, who's the idiot now?"

"Did you finish the Transfiguration essay?" Lily asked Roriana as they headed to the aforementioned class.

"Essay?"

Lily hit her forehead in frustration, "don't you ever pay attention?"

"I do once an eraser has been thrown at me. Don't worry Lily, Minnie loves me."

"Ms. Buckley, I cannot tolerate such behavior in this class! Can you please tell me as to why you felt you weren't capable of doing the assigned work?" McGonagall's lips tightened as she spoke, her anger evident.

"Funny story, actually…"

"Please, Ms. Buckley, enlighten us." 

"Well, I was doing my essay last night in the common rooms –and yes, I realize this was last minute, very sorry- and the heat suddenly went out. I couldn't start the fire, nothing, it was freezing. I found myself short of breath and couldn't move, so I was stuck in the ice-cold common rooms. Well, it became so cold that my hands froze and fell off, preventing me from finishing the essay." 

"Well, Ms. Buckley, if this is true then why do you have hands today?" McGonagall said, not the least bit amused.

"These," Roriana said, holding up her hands and examining them. "Prosthetics, they are. Itch like the dickens."

"Detention, tonight!" 

"Evans!" James called for Lily after they had gotten out of Potions.

Lily rolled her eyes, not bothering to turn around. "Just keep on walking."

"Why are you so mean to him? He's good looking, has huge feet, which only means one thing…"

"Shut up," Lily snapped.

"Evans," James said. He was panting after he had run to catch up with Lily and Roriana. "Do you want to go out with me?"

"Is the grass green?"

"I want to say yes…"

"The day grass is pink will be the day I go out with you."

James flashed Lily his crowd-pleasing smile. "I knew you liked me."

"You're detention for tonight will be to clean the trophy room, without the use of magic." McGonagall told Roriana later that night. McGonagall then looked over Roriana's shoulder, "ah, Mr. Black, how good of you to join us."

Roriana turned around and was pleased to see that Sirius was indeed walking into the Transfiguration room. He was wearing a white t-shirt with a zip up black sweatshirt and jeans that would –no doubt- make his bum look especially good. 

"Wouldn't miss it for the world," Sirius said, flashing McGonagall a megawatt smile.

She was unfazed by his smile, "as I was telling Ms. Buckley, the both of you will be cleaning the trophy room, without the use of magic."

"Again? Minnie, when are you going to spice it up a little?"

"When are you going to clean up your attitude?"

"Minnie, stop trying to hide the fact that you want to see me by giving me detentions. If you want to hang out after school hours, just ask." 

It looked like the side of McGonagall's lips twitched, almost as if she was going to smile. Surely she would turn to dust if such an event occurred. "Go, now, unless you want to receive another detention."

"What are you in for?" Sirius asked Roriana as they walked down to the trophy room.

"I didn't do my homework."

Sirius paused and seemed to be thinking as he opened up the door for Roriana that led to the trophy room. "Oh yes, no hands." He chuckled as he grabbed wax and started polishing the closest trophy. "How are those prosthetics working for you, by the way?"

Roriana shrugged, "I can't really do much. Clapping is about as far as I can get at this point." 

Sirius chuckled and tossed his head to the side to move his hair from his eyes. "You're Roriana, right? Lily Evans friend?" 

He knows my name?! "Yes, that would be me. And you're the Black Stallion?" Oh no, did I just say his porn star name –that I invented- out loud?!

"Close, Sirius Black."

"So," Roriana said eager to change the subject. "What did you do?" 

Sirius shrugged, "I got caught putting frog spawn in Snivellus's shoes…while he was upside down." Roriana chuckled along with Sirius as he recalled the memory. "Anyway, so do your hands usually fall off when you're writing a Transfiguration essay?"

"No, once my owl pecked my mouth with its beak. My mouth became numb and as I was writing the essay I drooled, and all the words washed away. Then another time I was making a potion and something went wrong. All these little animals exploded from the cauldron. They stumbled upon my paper and started tearing it into pieces creating houses made from scraps of paper. I told McGonagall that if I would've stopped them I would be impeding a whole new society."

Sirius threw back his head and let out a loud bark-like laugh, his shoulders shaking. "You are an interesting one."

"You didn't touch him? How is that possible?" Lily said in mock-shock.

"He said I was interesting, so basically he was hinting that he wants to shag." 

"Right, anyway, did you get around to writing the Transfiguration essay yet?"

"No, I figure I'll do it later tonight."

"There's a Quidditch game tonight; Gryffindor V.S Hufflepuff."

Roriana smacked her forehead with the palm of her hand, "I totally forgot. I'll do it on Sunday, and turn it in on Monday."

"You're going to fail," Lily said in a sing-song voice that Roriana always found extremely irritating.

Lily and Roriana sat in the Gryffindor section as the two teams warmed up before the game. It was starting to get cold, and everyone was hugging their jackets around their bodies to keep warm.

"Look how well the can handle a stick," Roriana said with a suggestive eye wiggle that was lost on Lily.

"Yes, some of them are quite good at flying by this point."

"They ride the sticks awfully rough at times." 

"Well, have you seen them dive, it's…" Suddenly realization dawned on Lily's face, "that's disgusting." 

Roriana smiled and looked at the players' flying above her head. "Hey, Buckley!" She heard her name being called from the Quidditch pitch.

Roriana looked for the person who had shouted her name and she saw Sirius waving vigorously at her. He cupped his hands around his mouth and yelled, "I better see you clapping, supposedly your good at it, no hands."

Roriana laughed as Lily gave her an odd look. When Roriana's laughter had settled down she felt a tap on her shoulder. She turned around to see Izzie Kenick, a Ravenclaw seventh year.

"Can I help you?" Roriana asked.

"Hello, I'm Izzie Kenick, President and co-founder of 'Sirius's Secret Lovers Guild.' May I have a word?"

Roriana looked at Lily with an expression asking, 'is she serious?' "If you want to talk to me, you're talking to me here."

Izzie looked around before sitting down next to Roriana. "I noticed that you and Sirius are interacting." 

"Yes, we had detention together last night. Where is this going?"

"Well, as President of SSLG I can usually spot a Sirius Lover a mile away."

"Can you now?" Roriana asked, her left eyebrow cocked and her arms crossed over her chest. She was very amused and found it hard not to break out into a fit of laughter.

"Yes, so, I am extending an invitation out to you, to join our guild."

Roriana looked at Lily who was on the verge of laughing also, her face was red and she was biting her lower lip. Roriana leaned forward, placing her hand on Izzie's, "I am so glad you said that. Lily and I would love to join your guild." 

"Really?"

"Of course, I feel like I need to vent about my feelings for Sirius. And I need another person that will understand. You see, while Lily here has her qualities she's just not as satisfying to talk about Sirius with because her door swings both ways, if you know what I mean." Roriana sighed dramatically, "and when she points out the girlish qualities in Sirius its like she's trying to make me not like him, so she can move in. Am I correct, Lily?"

Roriana turned to Lily with a pleading expression urging her to go with it. "She's right," Lily said finally. "I need more training, educate me, please!" To Roriana's pleasure Lily followed up her statement with begging eyes.

At first Roriana thought Izzie hadn't bought it because she sat still, playing with her hair. After a moment of thinking she snapped back to life, "brilliant! I'll put your name on the list. We meet Tuesdays and Thursdays in the library after dinner."

"Super!" Roriana said in a sugar coated voice. "I'll bring cookies with hearts that spell out Black's Lovers." 

"Sounds fabulous, see you then."

Roriana waved goodbye to Izzie and Lily slapped Roriana's hand. "Ouch, that hurt."

"What was that about?!" Lily snapped.

"What do you mean?"

"My door swings both ways? We need to vent about Sirius? What have you gotten us into?!"

"C'mon Lily, don't tell me your not going to have fun with this, think of the possibilities! T-shirt, buttons, scarves, belt buckles, you name it, Sirius's face is on it."

"You sound like your creating a business."

"That is the best idea you've ever had, Lily!"

Lily opened her mouth to say something but she was drowned out by Madame Hooch's whistle, signaling the game was starting. Twenty minutes had passed and the game was stilled tied 0-0. No one was on Hufflepuff's end of the pitch and Roriana had a sudden erg to tease the goal keeper.

"Keeper, oh keeper," Roriana kept on chanting until she saw his eyes flick over to her briefly. "Keeper, why don't you ditch the pads and keep the stick!" Everyone that was in a close proximity to Roriana laughed loudly, the keeper's face having turned red. The moment was even sweeter when Sirius came charging towards the Keeper and faked right. When the keeper had fallen for the fake move Sirius threw it in the left hoop, scoring the first goal of the game.

"And Black has scored, putting Gryffindor in the lead!" Thom Hagins announced. 

The Gryffindor side cheered loudly and stomped their feet against the bleachers causing it to shake. It was only five minutes later when it was announced, "And Potter has scored another goal, Gryffindor 10, Hufflepuff 0."

When James had made the goal he turned towards Lily and winked. Lily turned bright red and Roriana could tell she was embarrassed and flustered, but she tried to pull it off like she was mad.

"Potter, always showing off." Lily in a tone that was not very convincing.

Another thirty minutes had passed without anything happen but then suddenly Hagin's voice was heard once again, "Henry Wood and Amos Diggory are neck in neck for the snitch. This could be a close one." Everyone stood up as Wood and Diggory dove for the snitch, neither of them in the lead. It was silent as everyone held they're breathes, waiting for the final outcome…

"And Diggory has caught the snitch, Hufflepuff wins!"

The common room was silent as the Marauders sat in the corner, everyone watching them like a ticking bomb, just waiting to explode. Sirius was staring at the ground and cracking his knuckles repeatedly. James had his hands folded in his lap and his head resting on his folded hands. Remus (he was the keeper for the team) was reading a book, but his eyebrows were furrowed in a frown and his eyes weren't moving. Peter (not a member of the Quidditch team) was looking nervously between them and chewing on his thumb.

The tension in the room was so high that you could hear a feather drop. Roriana looked around the room, noticing everyone looked like they were walking on pins and needles. She sighed and pushed up from the chair she was currently sitting in. She walked up to the Marauders and stood in front of them with her arms crossed over her chest. She kicked Sirius in the shins (not hard enough as to where it would hurt, but hard enough as to where he would look up). At first he didn't move but then very slowly he lifted up his head, his eyes nothing short of anger.

"If you plonkers would stop wallowing in self pity I think we could actually have some fun," Roriana said in a commanding voice that gained everyone's attention. "Unless you would rather eat some chocolate and take a bath," she said in a patronizing voice. 

"You're the plonker!" Sirius shouted as he stood up. 

Roriana put a hand to her heart and feigned anger, "how will I ever recover?" She withdrew her hand from her heart and her face became as hard as stone. "Grab a jacket." She turned on her heel, grabbed Lily's arm and they marched upstairs, the Marauders gaping from her exit.


	2. stool bars

"Ouch, that hurt," a girl's voice whined. But if anyone was around them they would be confused as to why voices were heard when no one was around. 

"Quiet, do you REALIZE how many rules we're breaking?! If we're caught…god, I don't even want to fathom the consequences." Another girl's voice was heard.

"Well, usually we're just fine with four people, but six?! Under one invisibility cloak, it's insane!" A male's voice came.

"Hush Potter, you're louder then the rest of us."

"Would you all just shut up?" The first girl's voice said, "We're almost there anyway."

"Where exactly is 'there' anyway." A male asked.

"You should know, I did help you find passages for the map," A girl's voice announced.

"What map?" The other girl asked.

"Rori, that was supposed to be a secret!" A male hissed.

"What map?!"

"Er-Lily," the other girl paused. "Oh, look at that, we're here!" The cloak was thrown off revealing the six people hiding under it. Their faces were red from being in close proximity to each other for a long time.

"Where exactly are we?" Lily asked, her nose turned up in disgust as she took a look around the place. It was a small room with a dingy light hanging from the ceiling, there were only a few boxes inhabiting the area and the walls were covered in spider webs.

"Patience," Roriana said. The Marauders new exactly where they were, and wicked smiles were spread on their faces. Roriana started hitting the ceiling with her hand until a hollow noise was heard. She pushed up and a door swung open. "C'mon," Roriana gestured towards the open door with her head. Everyone hurried after her and suddenly Lily realized where they were.

"Why are we at the Hogshead?" Lily asked, turning her nose up in disgust. While the bar was larger then the previous room they were just in, it wasn't much better and seemed dirtier because there was more lighting.

"Lily, there's a few things I know about in this world, and one of them is relieving anger. What better way to relieve anger then to get drunk?"

"I'm not angry," Lily said defiantly, crossing her arms over her chest.

Roriana smirked and walked up to the bar. She came back with a tray full of six shots of fire whiskey. "Drink up boys," Roriana said as she titled her head back and let the fire whiskey slide down her throat. Her eyes were closed for a minute then she opened them, smiling. "What are you waiting for? Drink up!"

Four rounds later and everyone was dancing in the middle of the room, even Lily. The few people that inhabited Hogshead that night were watching the kids dance around in amusement, and some in disgust.

"This is the best idea you've ever had!" Lily shouted in a slurred voice to Roriana. Lily was currently hanging on Roriana as she talked and giggled at everything. "Who wants some more?!"

The Marauders and Roriana looked at Lily in shock. Lily giggled and walked up to the bar holding up ten fingers while giggling as she spoke, "I need six." She looked at her hands, "whoops, that's not six fingers." Her arms were resting on the counter of the bar, and her head was lying on her arms. She looked like she was about to fall off, "I need six. Six more please. Six, six, six." The bartender gave her an amused smile as he filled up six more cups. "You know, I'm the smartest kid in the school, but here I am, drinking, drunk, and giggling." Lily looked behind her and pointed at James, "and you see that boy? He's OBSESSED with me." Lily then leaned in towards the bartender, signaling him to move forward by waving her index finger. She looked around and then whispered, "thing is I'm oddly attracted to him. But, ssshhh, he can't know." Lily said, holding a finger to her lips. "His head might EXPLODE!" Lily giggled and the bartender placed the drinks in front of her, turning around to prevent further conversation.

Two more rounds later everyone had cleared out except for the Marauders, Lily, and Roriana. Remus was currently sitting in a corner; he had lost the ability to stand by round five. Peter was sitting on the floor blowing bubbles with his mouth, seemingly unaware of the drool running down his chin. James and Lily were on the dance floor, only a foot between them. Roriana and Sirius were sitting at the bar talking as they drank butterbeer.

"You're a pretty boy, do you know that?" Roriana giggled, as she patted his face.

"And you're a pretty girl." Sirius still managed to keep up his charming smile despite the fact that the he was intoxicated.

"We could make pretty babies."

Sirius raised his eyebrows as he smiled, "do you even know how to, love?"

"You're silly," Roriana giggled.

"You didn't answer the question."

Roriana looked around and giggled, "ssshhh, don't tell Lily. She would feed me to a group of hippogriffs with fish covering my body."

Sirius glanced over to Lily and James, "I don't think you have to worry about that for too long." 

Roriana whipped around to look at Lily and James but in the act of doing so she fell off the chair and landed on her butt. "Ouch," she said rubbing her butt.

Sirius got up from his chair and grabbed her by the shoulders, pulling her up. "C'mon, let's go."

"What are planning to do with me, Mr. Black?" Roriana giggled as her steps swayed as he led her back downstairs to go back to Hogwarts.

"Well, I plan to get you back to your room."

Roriana giggled as she hung on Sirius, "and then what are you going to do with me?" Roriana tried to make her voice sexy but considering her intoxicated state she failed in doing so.

"I don't see Roriana and Sirius anymore," Lily said as she looked around the bar.

"Who cares," James said as he slowly moved closer to Lily.

Lily giggled, "you're SO in love with me."

James quirked an eyebrow at Lily, "so what if I am?" 

Lily giggled once more and threw her hands up in the air, her dance becoming more feverish as the musics tempo picked up. "It's a pity your ego is so huge, your not bad looking." Lily stopped her dancing and moved towards James. Her hair was thrown widly about her head and her eyes looked a little lost as she moved, "and you want me so much." Her voice had turned husky and her eyes were going from his lips to his eyes.

James shrugged, trying to act nonchalant. "I want many girls."

Lily's giggle had turned low and seductive, "but I'm the one you want most." 

"How are you so sure about that?"

Lily threw back her head and laughed in a condescending way. "Well, when you constantly ask a girl to marry you and go out with you I think that's a clear sign. You get a little pathetic when you don't get your way, James."

Ouch, that one stung James. Even through his intoxicated state her words cut through him, he prayed he wouldn't remember tonight.

Lily realized her words had hurt him and she put a hand to his face. "Sorry," she noticed his touch made him stiffen and his eyes didn't move. Lily smiled, "do I make you nervous?"

James came to his senses and wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her in close. "I don't know, you tell me."

Lily looked at James' lips and started closing the gap, right before their lips met Lily fell unconscious into James' arms. "Can't I ever catch a break?!" James yelled as he held a –now- unconscious Lily.

Roriana awoke the next morning and wished she hand't because it felt like someone was beating her head repeatedly with a bat. The curtains were drawn open and the sunlight hit her eyes causing them to burn, and more pain to sear through her head. Roriana rolled over to her side and almost yelled as she saw a black dog laying by the foot of her bed. The dog seemed to have sensed her movements and lifted it's ears. The dog stood up and looked at Roriana before running out of the girls dormitory.

"What the hell?" Roriana whispered. She groaned and regreated her words, for they strained and constricted her throat.

Roriana closed her eyes, trying to fall back asleep. She felt as though she had only slept two minutes when she was awakened. Roriana strained to open her eyes and saw Lily standing above her with one hand on her hip and the other was holding a goblet.

"Drink this," Lily demanded, shoving the drink into Roriana's face.

Roriana's nose curled once the stench had reached her nose. She shook her head and tried to push it away but found she didn't have the strength to move her arm. It felt like every movement she made would send a searing pain throughout her entire body, resting on her head. 

"Don't make me shove this down your throat."

Roriana groaned and very painfully she lifted up her hand to grasp the goblet. She tried to not breath in as she raised it to her mouth. The dirnk was chunky, and didn't slid down her throat easily. She almost gaged as she forced down the vile substance. After she had drunk the substance almost immediately the pain in her head subsided and she could sit up to look at Lily.

"Good, it's almost two and you have a essay to write."

Roriana groaned and sunk back into her bed, "can't make me."

"Don't be such a baby, I know you feel fine by now." Lily yanked the blanket off of Roriana, exposing her body. Liyl eyed Roriana, "how did you get into your pajamas?"

Roriana looked at herself and jumped out of her bed once she realized she was indeed wearing her pajamas. It was as if the act of getting out of the bed would somehow hide the fact that she was wearing her pajamas and considering the state she was in last night there was no way she would be able to tell the difference between pajamas and a Cornish Pixie.

"What happened?" Roriana asked.

"I don't know," Lily said corssing her amrs over her chest and quirking an amused eyebrow at her. "You tell me."

When Sirius had made it back to the boys dormitory he changed from his dog form back into his human form. An unsettling silence passed once Sirius had reached the room. He looked up at his fellow Marauders who all looked angered. "Hey lads," Sirius said feebly, rubbing the back of his head with his right hand, giving them a forced smile.

"Where the hell have you been?!" James was the first to speak up.

"Whoa, chill out, mum."

"Shut up Sirius! Do you know what it's like waking up and not seeing your best mate here? You were drunk last night, anything could've happened. You could've been caught, lost, whatever."

"Slow down Prongs, I'm fine, no big deal." Sirius said a little too calmy for James' liking.

"Ok, whatever Pads. But I sware to you, one day your recklessness is going to get you into trouble." James stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him firmly. 

"Don't worry about him," Remus said once James' footsteps were no longer heard. "He had a rough night, and he's still a bit surly about it. give him a while, he'll calm down." Remus' eyes followed Sirius as Sirius flung himself on his bed, putting his arms behind his head. "Where were you last night, by the way?"

Sirius smirked, "brought Rori to her dormitory."

"Please don't tell me you took advantage of an intoxicated girl."

"Of course not, what kind of moron do you think I am Moony?" a sneaky smirk crossed Sirius's face once again, "but I did get to see her knickers."

"You what?!" Lily screeched.

Roriana turned red, "Lily, don't make me feel worse. I was shit faced. Besides, I saw you and James on the floor before I left, and there wasn't much space between you two."

Lily balled her fists to her sides and her face turned red as her body stiffened. "That's different."

"Oh, really?"

"Yes, I don't lust!"

"Oh, so you're saying you love him?"

"No, stop twisting my words or I'll give you a detention."  
Roriana rolled her eyes and started changing, "whatever. I have a paper to write. I'll be in the library if you need me."

Roriana had spent the last two hours in the library reaserching for her essay. Her head was currently on the palm of her hand which was propped up on the table. She scanned the room looking for some form of amusement, anything to distract her.

Sitting to the table left of her was a girl, her name started with a P, H? Something like that. The girl was sitting crossed legged on a chair –that looked painful- and…picking her nose?! Roriana rolled her nose in disgust and scanned the room once more. Her gaze landed on a two girls; one was doing a little dance in her seat as she did her homework. And it appeared as if the other one was trying to stick her legs behind her head. This held Roriana's amusement for a bit. Eventually the girl got her legs behind her head, and then she fell off her chair. Roriana laughed but soon grew bored and sighed in frustration as she turned back to the essay.

"Right," Roriana said in an attempt to focus herself. "The part of the body that transforms first when a human is transforming." Roriana then procedded to bang her head against the table while saying. "Why-do-I-have-to-do-this-sodding-essay-I-would-rather-be-eaten-by-a-group-of-eels...oofffhhh!" 

Suddenly Roriana was thrown from her chair as someone ran right into her, knocking her to the ground. Her head was the first thing to make contact with the ground and little estars were dancing before her eyes. Out of hysteria she started counting the stars and naming them. She'd only named two when she finally came to her senses.

"What the bloody hell? Whoever knocked me down, I'm going to castrate you!" Roriana shook her head and her vision was less blurred. She saw that hovering above her was none other then Sirius Black. "What was that for?"

Sirius shrugged and gave her one of his lopsided grins. "I don't know, you looked bored. And you've got a red bump on your head from hitting it repeatedly on the table. That's not good you know, you could loose functions in your brain."

Roriana stood up and shook her head. "Oh, and knocking a girl to the floor so her head hits the marble tiling wont cuase any damage?"

"Didn't exactly think that one through, I'm impulsive at times."

"Is there something in particular that you want?" Roriana claimed her seat once more and picked up her quill, signaling to him that she wanted to be left alone so she could work.

He didn't get the hint.

"Actually there is." Sirius's tone was a lot more serious –no pun intended- and he pulled up a cahir next to Roriana. "About last night…"

Roriana –who was currently looking at her paper- slowly raised her head to meet Sirius's gaze. "What about it?" she asked nonchalantly.

"You don't remember?"

"Remember what?" Roriana fully remembered what had happened that night, except for the part were she changed into her pajamas. She didn't care to relive the experience with Sirius again, as it was embarrassing enough the first time. 

"Right," Sirius slapped his hands against the table and stood up. "Well, I'll see you around." Siriius started walking out of the library but then turned around. "By the way, I liked you're knickers, the ones with the polar bears running around." 

The next day Lily and Roriana were sitting in Binn's class, taking this time to talk.

"Lily, don't forget that tomorrow we have the guild meeting."

Lily rolled her eyes, "your actually going through witht hat? I thought it was a joke."

"Are you kidding me?! How could you pass up an opportunity as momentous as this one?"

"I think I'll manage."

Roriana raised her arms up and her voice went up a decimal, "why cant the world know about our love for the Black Stallion?"

Lily turned bright red and grabbed Roriana's hands, pulling them down. "Why do you always have to cause such a scene?"

"You get embarrassed far too easily."

"And you need to learn about personal space."

"You said you liked the way I grabbed your boobs."


End file.
